la verdad duele
by Ikari-Rok-Shinji
Summary: Cuando te enteras de la horrible verdad, encarando las consecuencias directas o indirectas de tus acciones ¿Cómo respondes?


**Nota: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes.**

**Hola amigos, aquí estoy nuevamente con otra historia, mientras acabo la primera, esta idea me surgió desde hace algunos días y ahora por fin me he decidido a publicarla, espero que les guste y comenten.**

En el apogeo de la ceremonia de apertura del tercer impacto, encontramos a quizá el personaje principal de todo el plan de instrumentalización humana y también la mente maestra que maneja los hilos de los hombres que piensan que tienen el control de todo el mundo: Yui Ikari.

Desde su inicio en el proyecto de la complementación humana, ella siempre tuvo la convicción y determinación de ser una pieza clave dentro de la misma, habiendo dedicado casi toda su vida a adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para iniciar el proyecto, ya que esa era la pasión de su vida, su objetivo desde que puso un pie dentro del mundo de la ciencia y tecnología. Luego de la catástrofe que fue el segundo impacto, exterminando casi la mitad de la población humana, originando graves y terribles cambios en la geografía y meteorología del planeta, habiendo visto las cicatrices que este evento había dejado en el corazón de la humanidad, un mundo sumergido en el caos, con problemas y consecuencias graves en todas las naciones, prácticamente convirtiendo a las personas en animales salvajes cuyo objetivo era saciar los más bajos instintos, gobiernos regresando al imperialismo, iniciando persecuciones, dejando a las personas humildes y pobres morirse en soledad y crueldad, mientras ellos tomaban todo lo que aún se encontraba disponible, el mundo en un caos total. Sin embargo, lo peor aún estaba por venir, ya que por información altamente clasificada y peligrosa, pudo enterarse de que aún faltaba una guerra más, la guerra contra los mensajeros.

Allí fue cuando los conoció, la organización llamada GERHIN, cuyo objetivo era crear el arma que pudiese ser capaz de enfrentarse contra esos monstruos, un arma tan poderosa, que su sola presencia pusiera a temblar a las naciones más poderosas de todo el mundo, un arma que prácticamente ningún ejército o fuerza humana se le pudiese comparar. Desde que se le ofreció un puesto para trabajar en esta organización, no lo esperó ni lo pensó dos veces para aceptar con gusto esta importante tarea, además durante ese tiempo fue cuando conoció al amor de su vida, un hombre que a primera vista no parecía más que un bravucón delincuente que sólo se involucraba en peleas o un ladrón que le gustaba estafar y manipular a sus víctimas. Sin embargo, Yui sabía perfectamente que ese era sólo una máscara para alejar al mundo de él, en realidad él siempre tuvo miedo de acercarse a las personas, y desde entonces quedó perdidamente enamorada de él, simplemente ver ese lado gentil, amable y cariñoso sólo con ella, la hacía sentir como el tesoro más grande que haya existido en la faz de la Tierra, además era algo correspondido, ya que ella siempre también se convirtió en la persona más importante para él, juntos forjaron y fortalecieron su amor hasta que se hizo a prueba de todo. Sin embargo, otra necesidad fue haciéndose presente en ella, una necesidad básica humana, tener hijos.

Yui sintió la ferviente necesidad de ser madre, quizás toda una vida de independencia y esfuerzo la hayan dejado solitaria y aunque ya había encontrado al compañero de su vida, ahora necesitaba sentir la ternura y amor que viene con sostener una nueva vida en sus brazos. Empero en el momento en el que se lo hizo saber a su marido, supo que era sólo correspondido por parte ella, lejos de ser una noticia que trajese alegría y felicidad, parecía más ser una carga para él, finalmente llegó el momento de su nacimiento y para ella fue el momento más feliz de su vida, un niño, un varón. Durante los primeros años de la vida de su retoño, ella se dedicó casi por completo a esa tarea, sin descuidar demasiado su carrera, fue duro demandando gran cantidad de energía y cariño de su parte, sin embargo, con paciencia y mucho amor, ella sujetaba a su hijo, dándole todo el amor que ella tenía para dar, hasta que llegase el momento en el que se debía desprender de su él.

Por fin, el día pactado había llegado, y ella era un tumulto de emociones encontradas, por una parte se sentía enormemente triste, ya que ya nunca más podría verlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo, ni verlo crecer, había acordado con Gendo que él se haría cargo de él, prepararlo para la inminente guerra, por otro lado, quería mostrarle a su hijo el brillante futuro que se le había planeado desde mucho antes de su nacimiento. Justo al momento de la verdad, cuando el proceso de absorción comenzó, la última imagen que vio fue la de él, sonriéndole con una dulce y amorosa expresión, por un instante, casi por un instante estuvo a punto de renunciar, de ir hacia él, y estar presente en su vida, educarlo y enseñarle las cosas que más necesitaba saber, compartir cada momento de su crecimiento a su lado, acurrucarlo las veces que se sintiera triste o deprimido, ver siempre esa expresión de inocencia y dulzura cada vez que el llegara a casa después de un duro día en la escuela, pero ya era demasiado tarde el mundo se desvaneció y todo comenzó a obscurecerse, para luego convertirse en vacío, sólo tenía la habilidad de percibir las emociones más fuertes e intensas, por aproximadamente diez años estuvo confinada en ese mundo, hasta el momento de la guerra contra los ángeles, cuando finalmente llegó el tercero, fue cuando por fin pudo sentir esa sensación de calidez y amabilidad que sólo podía irradiar su hijo, ese día sintió que renacía, su hijo volvió a ella, cada vez que entraba y se sincronizaba con ella, ella podía sentir los sentimientos y anhelos de su hijo, ahí fue cuando descubrió que algo estaba terriblemente mal con él.

Y ahora en el transcurso del tercer impacto, encontramos a Yui en medio del mar de LCL, en medio de un reflector en un espacio totalmente oscuro y vacío como en el que vivió durante todo este tiempo. Finalmente comienza a regresar a sus sentidos luego de haber permanecido "muerta". Logrando re-dominar sus sentidos, vio el lugar donde estaba y de inmediato buscó o intentó hacerlo, las respuestas que su mente científica le exigía encontrar, al pasar unos instantes y no encontrar nada, quiso empezar a moverse para investigar más a fondo, pero su cuerpo no correspondía ni obedecía sus órdenes, por lo que optó por esperar a que el suceso se llevase a cabo por sí solo, afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo, ya que una silueta comenzó a acercarse a ella, al principio se veía borrosa, pero luego comenzó a tener más forma hasta parecer casi la de un niño, al llegar a escasos metros de ella, la figura se detuvo y durante unos momentos se quedó en ese lugar inmóvil, hasta que una luz se encendió sobre ella, debido a su intensidad, ella se tapó los ojos con las manos y al mirar de nuevo a la silueta se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida; frente a ella estaba Shinji Ikari.

—Madre, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este mundo sólo para sufrir? ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Por qué no me amaste? – Preguntaba Shinji con lágrimas en los ojos, su expresión era de tristeza y sufrimiento absoluto, al ver sus ojos, tuvo de apartar la vista de ellos, el dolor y la soledad que vio en esos simples ojos fue mucho mayor a todo el sufrimiento que ella había visto en toda su vida, ahora comenzaría su infierno.

—Shinji, te equivocas, yo siempre te amé, por eso lo tuve que hacer, para que tuvieses un futuro, lamento no haber estado para ti, pero tu padre te iba a cuidar y te iba a dar el amor que tú necesitabas para sobreponerte y seguir – Respondía Yui desesperadamente, no podía creer que su hijo le dijese esas palabras, de acuerdo a lo que se tenía planeado, Shinji debía ser un joven fuerte, listo para enfrentar la guerra, un muchacho amable pero seguro, sin embargo lo que veía en estos momentos era totalmente lo contrario a eso.

—Hmm, de verdad que eres más ciega que un topo en su madriguera – Lilit rodó sus ojos, muchos pensarían que la madre de los ángeles, era sólo una marioneta sin emociones que sólo deseaba reunirse con Adam para iniciar el impacto que borraría a la humanidad de la faz de la Tierra, no podían estar más equivocados, en realidad Lilith sabía más de la humanidad que los mismos humanos, ya que ella podía verlos a todos sin sus máscaras o armaduras, había conocido a Yui y le había hecho compañía durante esos años, entablando una espacie de amistad, sin embargo, no le había dicho la verdad acerca de lo eventos en la vida de su hijo, para no alterar el curso de la historia, pero ahora que ya no importaba, se sintió libre de decir lo que quisiera.

— ¿A qué te refieres Lilith?, ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no? – Cuestiona Yui incrédulamente, Lilith se compadecía de ella, lo que iba a escuchar la iba a destruir por completo.

—Mira Yui-kun, he sido tu amiga durante todo este tiempo, te he mantenido al margen de lo que pasó hasta ahora, ya que no hay presiones de ningún tipo, mereces saber la verdad – Dijo Lilith con absoluta seriedad, en realidad ella la había mantenido aislada debido a que si se enteraba de la verdad, Gendo Ikari habría muerto de la manera más horripilante que se pudiese haber visto en la historia de NERV.

—Pero pensándolo bien, quiero que lo veas por ti misma, observa la vida que ha llevado tu hijo, desde tu partida, hasta este momento, entonces entenderás la magnitud de tus decisiones y acciones – Atrás de donde se encontraba Shinji un proyector enorme apareció y comenzó a mostrarle los eventos de los últimos diez años en la vida de Shinji Ikari.

Yui abrió los ojos como platos al mirar el resultado de sus acciones, primero se sorprendió de ver la frialdad e indiferencia de su esposo para con su hijo, cuando vio a Shinji suplicarle a su padre que no lo abandonase, tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar, observar a su pequeño llorar desgarradoramente, le hacía sentir que el corazón se le hacía añicos, luego tuvo que ver los diez años en los que pasó en un ambiente entumecedor y aislado, con familiares que no se preocupaban en lo más mínimo por él, un maestro que sólo le enseñaba cosas inútiles, desperdiciando su vida, su infancia, su inocencia, cada vez que su hijo anhelaba algo, aunque fuese lo más humilde que se pudiese pedir, teniendo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar, de ver cómo los otros niños crecían normalmente mientras él sólo se aislaba de ellos, Oh, cuanto se arrepentía de no haber estado a su lado, de tratar de consolarlo de arrullarlo en sus brazos y borrar esa expresión de dolor de su angelical rostro, pero la realidad era que esa expresión de miseria y sufrimiento iba incrementándose más y más, haciéndolo más susceptible y débil, luego comenzó su "viaje" por Tokio 3. Todo empezó por la carta que su supuesto padre le había envidado, sólo una fría e insinuante carta sin más que una disculpa o arrepentimiento, su reunión con ese hombre fue de lo más asquerosa que ella haya visto, prácticamente chantajeándolo para pilotar, ella había estado ahí, pero no había podido oír ni entender nada de que se estaba diciendo, luego vio cómo su hijo sufría en silencio, siempre tratando de ganar el cariño y afecto de él, aunque él no haya hecho nada para merecerlo en primer lugar, luego fue viendo como Katsuragi asumió el papel de ser su tutora, sin embargo, la forma de vida de la mujer, era lo que se podía considerara como inmunda, perezosa, borracha, abusadora, utilizándolo como un esclavo para hacer las tareas que ella ni siquiera sabía hacer, todo el tiempo actuando como amablemente con ella, sin juzgarla ni reclamarle nada, al pasar cada uno de los ángeles, vio cómo su agonía y tormento aumentaban considerablemente, luego llegó la segunda elegida, la conocía ya que era la hija de su mejor amiga, al saber de antemano que ella sufrió el mismo pasado que su hijo, era normal esperarse que el trauma fuese desgarrador para ella, sin embargo, eso no justificaba las acciones que ella perpetró en su hijo, al ver todos los abusos, insultos, golpes, y demás cosas denigrantes a las que ella lo sometía, sintió rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, todo el tiempo en que esas mujeres se aprovechaban de él, no le importaba ya que él lo hacía todo por amor y agradecimiento, siempre comportándose como un verdadero caballero con ellas, a pesar de las acusaciones o bromas sobre su veracidad.

Prácticamente todos se aprovechaban de la generosidad y amabilidad de su hijo, cada uno para sus intereses egoístas, al ver al décimo segundo ángel, pudo sentir esa soledad y sufrimiento por primera, pero al estar en el eva, ella podía hacer y deshacer todo lo que tuviese que hacer para protegerlo y darle algo de amor en un mundo que sólo le dio dolor y sufrimiento, pero todo empeoró con el siguiente, ya que contra su voluntad hizo la cosa más espantosa que haya hecho, al triturar y despedazar a ese ángel, sintió una presencia humana en él, ella jamás hubiese hecho algo como eso, pero esa fue la primera vez que de verdad se puso furiosa con su esposo, a tal grado de que no aceptaría a nadie más, ni siquiera a él, hasta que su hijo regresara para poder seguirle dando ese amor que él desesperadamente necesitaba, luego al llegar el décimo cuarto, escuchó los ruegos de su hijo, implorando que sólo se acabara, eso encendió un fuego de rabia y furia en ella, el deseo de ayudar a su hijo se intensificó tanto que absorbió el núcleo del ángel, después de devorarlo, luego de eso, pasó un tiempo vagando por el eva sin conciencia o identidad, ella quiso buscarlo, pero por más que lo hizo ansiosamente no pudo hallarlo, hasta que oyó los quejidos de Katsuragi demandando devolvérselo, cómo si ella lo hubiese tratado mejor, finalmente, vio en primera fila la debacle de la segunda elegida, aunque ella lo había tratado peor que a un perro, el aún seguía intentando ayudarla, pero por más que quiso, su esfuerzo no rindió frutos, vio como sus amigos se iban debido a la gravedad de las secuelas de las batallas, cómo su padre se iba distanciando cada vez más y más de él, como su figura paterna era asesinada por sólo buscar la verdad, dejando hecha pedazos a su novia, dejándole todo el paquete a su hijo, ya en este punto Yui se preguntaba y admiraba que el muchacho tuviese la capacidad de seguir en pie, después de semejantes traumas, sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir, ya que vio como tenía que ver como los malditos bastardos mataban a la gente que alguna vez trabajó con él, pero lo que realmente la dejó helada fue cuando vio los restos de la unidad 02, despedazado por los evas series, y fue cuando lo escucho; el grito.

Un grito que le estremeció totalmente, un grito desgarrador y agonizante, un grito de alguien que sabe que lo acaba de perder todo, de alguien que se ha dado cuenta de que ha fallado en su misión, ella tuvo que realmente tapar sus oídos, porque sabía que si escuchaba más le terminaría de desgarrar el ya de por sí quebrado corazón que ahora agonizaba en culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, las lágrimas salían como pequeñas cascadas, apenas y pudo levantar la cabeza para ver a su hijo, todo este tiempo él sólo pedía amor a gritos, alguien que se preocupara por él, alguien que lo aceptara por cómo es él en verdad, pero todo le fue negado, ahora sólo quedaba el dolor y tristeza de una vida mediocre y monótona, plagada de emociones negativas.

—No, esto no es posible, se suponía que Gendo lo cuidaría, él lo iba a preparar para cuando comenzara la guerra – Yui trataba de repetir eso una y otra vez para convencerse, pero la verdad era innegable, los hechos estaban allí. Lilith ya estaba harta de que ella aún no quisiera aceptarla.

—Oh por todos los cielos, ¡Abre los condenados ojos! – Era inusual para un ángel maldecir pero esta vez ameritaba la ocasión.

—Shinji siempre fue el que pagó por TUS errores, tuvo un infeliz padre que lo abandonó y lo hizo sufrir, por tu pésimo gusto en hombres, tuvo que vivir bajo un ambiente seco y apagado porque supuestamente su madre había muerto, era constantemente abusado y aprovechado por una borracha perezosa y alcoholica además de una niñita berrinchuda llorona que tenía que pasar por encima de los demás para sentirse a gusto consigo misma, un par de malagradecidas que sólo pedían y pedían de él, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo de ayudarlo, todo ¿Por qué? Porque su mami decidió jugar la piloto en vez de aceptar la responsabilidad como un adulto maduro y sabio, todas tus acciones influyeron para que tu hijo sea lo que estás viendo en este momento, un caparazón de lo que pudo haber sido, acéptalo todo esto es tu culpa – Finalizó mirando hacia Shinji

Yui alzó la vista para ver algo que le fue sellando su destino, dándose media vuelta, Shinji comenzó a alejarse de ella, lentamente, paso a paso, ella quería con todas sus fuerzas llamarlo, rogarle que volviera con ella, para darle una segunda oportunidad, pero por más que trataba, su voz no se escuchaba, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, viendo cómo se hacía más y más pequeño, hasta desvanecerse en la nada.

Si en efecto, Yui había alcanzado el éxito científico, un logro que quedará inscrito en los libros de la historia de la humanidad, el arma más poderosa jamás creada, un descubrimiento revolucionario que cambió el curso de la humanidad. Sin embargo, sacrificó lo más importante para ella, había fracasado en donde menos tenía o debía fracasar, como madre y como esposa, curioso como siempre deseó haber sido madre, y ahora dándose cuenta de que destruyó la vida que tanto había pidió.

En la obscuridad de la complementación humana, Yui quedó totalmente abandonada, por la amiga que le hizo compañía todo este tiempo dentro del eva, por su esposo que jamás la alcanzará debido a la primera elegida, pero sobre todo por aquel hijo que deseó con toda el alma tener y que condenó su existencia al traerlo a este mundo. Yui se desvaneció del basto mundo de LCL al rendirse totalmente.

**Bueno, he aquí este pequeño trabajo que se me vino a la cabeza uno de estos días, francamente yo pienso que Yui es tan culpable como Gendo, digo, abandonó a su hijo dejándolo a la merced del mundo y de su padre. En fin, hice esto mientras sigo trabajando en mi otro fic, espero que les haya gustado y comenten sus opiniones**

**Saludos y hasta luego.**


End file.
